Hidden Truths
by lexie2
Summary: Lana´s trying to get over her breakup with Clark. Lex´s comeback to Metropolis stirs feelings in her heart and revives some old emnities.Lois gets information from a secret source that may send Lex to jail. Superman´s in town and his secret´s at stake.
1. The Comeback

Disclaimer: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar.No Infringement's intended.

**Author Note**: This is my fourth Smallville fan fiction for this site. Those of you who've read my other stories are aware that Lex and Lana are my favourite paring and it won't be any different here. However, I thought it'd be nice for plot's sake to introduce Clark and Lois. So, there'll be something for everyone- including for Chloe's fans. You must have noticed this fiction's under the category suspense/romance. Well, to those of you who dig suspense , let me tell you that intrigue will turn up in the third or fourth chapter. For the time being, here's the first installment.

Reviews are more than welcome. On them will depend how fast'll post the other chapters for, in fact, the story's almost ready.

" **HIDDEN TRUTHS "**

CHAPTER1: The Comeback

She had been away from show jumping competitions for the last sixteen years but she could still feel the exhilaration of being one with her horse on entering the ring. On this occasion, however, she wasn't seeking Nell's love and approval; she was doing it for herself.

Leaving Smallville had been a blessing in many ways but, above all, it had given her the chance to graduate from university with honours in record time and get a rewarding and exceedingly well-paid job at Metropolis Art Museum. The latter, in fact, had allowed her to resume her childhood passion- competitive horse-riding.

Every afternoon she would leave the museum to visit her mare Mint at the stables and train with her for a couple of hours. Jumping fences and riding carefree in the woods was also a way to hide from the world when she was feeling depressed, and there had been a lot of reasons to feel down of late. She had come across Clark and his girlfriend Lois at an Impressionist exhibition sponsored by the Daily Planet, and realised that- although she had a fullfilling professional life- her former boyfriend was the one who had actually moved on. There had been a couple of men interested in her, and she had dated occasionally, but none of them had made her stomach flutter.

She looked even more beautiful than he remembered, if that was possible, thought Lex. He had kept informed about her life and aided her without her being aware. In fact, he was glad he could use his position for something other than threatening a business adversary. He knew Lana's potential and had talked to his contacts on the board of the museum to consider her for an opening, and her qualifications had done the rest. He was proud of her accomplishments because, despite his secret interference, she was the one who had carved her own future as a career woman. Still, for all her success in her professional life, she seemed to be as lonely as he was.

Lana and Mint did amazingly well at the competition, making only a minor mistake that secured them a second post. It was a first-rate performance for someone who had been out of official competitions for so long and she was elated when the city mayor presented her with a cup. However, the moment was somewhat spoilt when she spotted Lois striding purposefully towards her.

" Not again ! What the hell is she doing here ? Isn't there another reporter at the Daily Planet to cover the sports news ? " thought Lana looking around in the hope of making a getaway.

" Miss Lang ! Miss Lang ! " said Lois running after Lana. " Jimmy, don't spoil it this time. Look for a good angle and shoot. Make sure she doesn't come out with red eyes, " Lois instructed the photographer. " Miss Lang, what does it feel like to come second after so many years of absence from the ring ? " asked Lois caustically. " How's been life since you made the cover of Time magazine ? "

Lex saw Clark Kent's nosy, obnoxious girlfriend cornering Lana in search of a ticket back to the major leagues, and snapped. He was in part responsible. Lois had ended up in the sports section after he sent a battalion of lawyers threatening to sue the newspaper for printing a report signed by her that claimed Luthorcorp was carrying out human cloning experiments.

Suddenly, Lois was grabbed by a strong hand and pulled into the crowd. She was ready to knock down whoever had prevented her from getting the story she had been waiting for when she came face to face with Lex Luthor.

" Well... well... well. Look who´s here: old cue ball ! What brings you to this smelly competition? Are you looking for fresh funds to conduct another questionable research ? "

" I'd advise you to choose your words carefully, Miss Lane. Only respect for an old friendship stopped me from getting you fired last time. You might not be that lucky next time," threatened Lex. " I want you to let Miss Lang be. Why don't you interview the winner ? I'm sure there's a good story there. "

" There's already a caped-crusader in town, as you must be aware of. Why is it that you want to play one for Miss Lang ? What is it that you're hiding, Mr Luthor ? " asked Lois with a smile. " I can smell a good story here. "

" Let her be if you know what's best, Miss Lane. Oh ! And send my regards to Clark. Tell him I liked his taste in women better in the past, " said Lex cynically.

Lana managed to evade Jimmy camouflaged by the trailers and the other riders who were making their way to the stalls. However, she found it hard to understand how she had shaken off the determined Miss Lane. Even if she had actually fooled her, she doubted it would be the last time they would cross paths.

Lex walked to the stables once he made certain Lois amd Jimmy were nowhere in sight. He recognised Lana from a distance, still dressed in her jodhpurs and riding boots but with her long hair down. She was brushing Mint in her stall and she didn't look much older than the last time they had seen each other four years before, although she was no longer a naïve teenage girl- Clark had seen to that.

" She's beautiful, Lana. Almost as beautiful as her owner, " said Lex gently.

He had approached silently but she had sensed his powerful male aura and his heady scent- a mixture of vanilla and fresh laundry- even before he opened his mouth.

" Lex ?" uttered Lana in a whisper, turning round to face her old partner at The Talon. " What are you doing here ? " she asked him with a big smile on her face.

" Cheering on an old friend ... ," he said getting closer to her.

" It's nice to see you again, Lex, "said Lana welcoming him in a warm embrace. "Where have you been these last four years ' " she murmured.

They hugged tightly for a couple of minutes. Lex buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her sweet perfume, jasmine. which had been Lillian's favourite as well. Meanwhile, Lana put her head on his shoulder and basked in his self-confidence. She felt safe in this cocoon for the first time in months and let him go reluctanctly.

" Congratulations on your performance, Lana. You know, seeing you in the ring brought back some precious memories. For a moment there, I thought I was watching my mother jump again. It's the first time I've come to an event such as this since she passed away, " said an emotional Lex.

It moved Lana to hear him speak so candidly about his childhood and to be the one person he had placed such confidence in. Lana knew that he didn't like to appear vulnerable in front of other people because he had learnt the hard way that they could use it against him. He had always done his best to cultivate an image of cool detachment in order to protect himself from pain, and Lana could see through that armour, being herself an expert on hiding behind a mask.

" Are you back for good ? "asked Lana.

" Four years of travelling round the globe to reorganise Luthorcorp after my father's death is more than enough. I feel like settling down now. "

" I'm sorry about your father, Lex. "

" Don't be. The old man had it coming... and you of all people should know there was no love lost between us. Listen, Lana, we've got a lot to catch up on... would you join me for dinner tonight ? "

" I'd love to, Lex, " she said sincerely.

" What time do you finish work at the museum ? "

" How do you know where I work ? " asked a surprised Lana.

" Do you need to ask that ? "

" Old habits die hard, don't they ? "

" The curse of being a Luthor, " answered Lex with a smirk.

" You aren't cursed, Lex. You shouldn't let your father's ghost haunt you for the rest of your life. "

" It's difficult to change the perception people have of you. I've been fighting against that all my life... Thank you for having faith in me, Lana. It means a lot to me. "

" What are friends for ? By the way, my answer to your question's six o'clock but I´ll need to change first. Could you make it seven ?"

" That's settled then, I'll pick you up at seven. "

" I presume, it won't be necessary to give you my address, will it ? "

He smiled his worldly smile and left her with a kiss on her cheek.

_What do you think so far ? Don't forget to leave your review. Clark and Lois' fans, there'll be more of them later in the story for they play an important role in its development._


	2. Like the Old Days

Disclaimer: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar.No Infringement's intended.

**Author's Note**: Welcome back ! I hope you've all had a Merry Christmas. Being January 2nd I feel a little bit generous so I've decided to post two chapters this time. If you're a fan of Lexana you'll appreciate them. And to those of you who are waiting for Clark and Lois to turn up, let me tell you their appearance is just round the corner and so's the suspense I promised in my first installment. Stay put !

_Reviews are more than welcome. On them will depend how fast'll post the other chapters. The story's complete on my hard drive !_

CHAPTER 2: Like the Old Days

Knowing Lex's punctuality from their old days as partners at The Talon, Lana rushed from work to be ready by the time he got to her flat. She had a shower and put on some make-up in no time but deciding what to wear was a completely different matter. Should she wear formal or informal clothes ? A dress or a trouser suit ? It had been a while since she went out with a man – and it was the first time that she would go out with Lex. However, she didn't want him to read too much into her appearance so she picked up a semi-formal attire.

At exactly seven o'clock Lana opened her door to see Lex wearing one of his expensive tailored suits- no dinner jacket fortunately- and breathed relieved.

" A bunch of white roses for the lady. And a box of chocolates to raise your spirits,"

" Thanks, Lex, " she said, burying her nose in the roses to smell their perfume. " I'll put the flowers in a vase and we can be on our way or... would you like to have a drink before we leave ? "

" Not tonight, Lana. Thanks. Shall we ? I've booked a table for two at ' The White Swan ', " said Lex gauging her reaction. " Would you rather we went elsewhere ? "

" No, ' The White Swan ' is OK... " she said.

" Lana, do you feel comfortable going out with me ? I've chosen this particular restaurant because it's one of the few places in Metropolis which can guarantee us discretion- not that we're engaged in anything illicit but... "

" I trust you, Lex, " she said reassuringly.

Dinner turned out to be a very enjoyable experience for both of them. The cooking was superb, the ambience was discreet and the conversation flowed smoothly, despite the fact that they hadn't seen each other for so many years. Lex found out that the connection he had perceived during their years in Smallville was still there; he felt they were so much attuned. Meanwhile, Lana realised that there was one thing she had actually missed about her hometown: her weekly meetings with Lex to go over the numbers of The Talon, which usually ended up with her asking him for advice on anything that was worrying her- more often than not, her relationship with Clark. It was a relief to discover that there was still one man in her life with whom she could talk freely. Granted, Lex had many things he kept to himself but- unlike Clark- he had always been honest to her and she valued that in a friend.

" I had a wonderful time, Lex. Thank you for asking me out, " said Lana when he drove her back home.

" Thanks for accepting the invitation. I know it wasn't perhaps the wisest thing to do but... " started saying Lex.

" What do you mean ? " interrupted Lana.

" Well, I suppose you've read the article in the Daily Planet which claimed Luthorcorp was working on human cloning at some secret lab, haven't you ? "

" Yes, I have, " answered Lana on a sad note. ¨ But I would never set too much store by any story signed by Lois Lane. I still can't understand why Perry White decided to employ her... She belongs in a tabloid like The Inquisitor, " she added heatedly.

Lex thought Lana was as in love with Clark as she had been in her teenage years and that she was jealous of his new girlfriend. He tried to hide his disappointment and framed a composed answer.

" Don't underestimate her, Lana. She may be rash and opinionated but she has what it takes to be an excellent reporter. My father knew it and I'm sure he had something or " everything " to do with her hiring. He needed someone like her to dig up dirt and bring me down. He certainly knew how to manipulate people- and he couldn't win Chloe over. He played on Lois' feelings for Clark and the fact that Clark and I were no longer friends only worked to his benefit, " said Lex bitterly.

" What happened, Lex ? I've got reasons to resent him but you were best friends. What went wrong ?" asked Lana interested.

" It wasn't just one thing. It was something gradual. The lies... the lies... . I know there are things we always keep to ourselves but his excuses... I felt he was being disrespectful of our friendship. I could accept his wanting to hide things from others, but not from me, " said Lex gravely.

" It was the same with us. You know, I think he was only truthful with Chloe, and I have always resented her for that. It makes me wonder if there's something in me that drives people away or that makes them want to protect me all the time. That's what I've treasured in our friendship, Lex , because your need to protect me has never prevented you from being sincere with me, " she said looking at him in the eye.

" I know we have the same views on friendship- loyalty and sincerity are the two things we always look for in a friend..., " admitted Lex. " Now, let's not talk any more about Clark. I wouldn't like to spoil the memory of a perfect evening. Promise me one thing, Lana, if Ms Lane comes pestering on you again, you'll come straight to me. "

" It was you who drove her away, wasn't it ? " asked Lana with a knowing smile on her face.

" Why would you think that ? " he responded with a smirk. " Have you already got someone to escort you to the fundraiser at the museum next Friday ? " he asked.

"Not yet. Are you offering yourself for the post ? "

" I'd be honoured. Shall I give you a ring sometime this week, then ? "

" Certainly.Would you like to come up for a cup of coffee, Lex ? "

" Do you still brew the best in town ? "

" Metropolis isn't Smallville. I doubt mine is as good as Java's. "

" Let me be the judge of that. However, it won't be tonight. You look exhausted and I'm aware you've got to be at the museum tomorrow morning to start working on the unpacking of the pieces for the exhibition. Goodnight, Lana, " he said leaning forward to place a kiss on her cheek.

" Goodnight, Lex, " she responded, grazing his face with a kiss of her own.

_Go to Chapter 3 and enjoy my New Year gift ! Don't forget to leave your review. _


	3. Feeling Protective

Disclaimer: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar.No Infringement's intended.

**Author Note**: Welcome back ! I hope you've all had a Merry Christmas. Being January 2nd I feel a little bit generous so I've decided to post two chapters this time. If you're a fan of Lexana you'll appreciate them. And to those of you who are waiting for Clark and Lois to turn up, let me tell you their appearance is just round the corner and so's the suspense I promised in my first installment. Stay put !

_Reviews are more than welcome. On them will depend how fast'll post the other chapters. The story's complete on my hard drive !_

CHAPTER 3: Feeling Protective

Friday arrived and with it the doubts and fears that haunted Lana returned. It was the first fundraiser she organised for the museum and she was filled with apprehension – would Perry White send his two star journalists to cover the event ? What would happen when Lex and Clark faced each other after four years ? Hadn't she been the one in charge of the organisation she would have called in sick but there was no easy way out. Still, there was one thing she was certain she could count on to help her through the ordeal, Lex's strength and self-confidence. She had always felt safe in his company and had never believed more in herself and her potential than when she had him by her side.

Lana saw the young Luthor park his silver Mercedes in front of her building and smiled warmly at the tuxedo-clad Lex while he opened the car door for her to step in. He leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, an indefinible look in his eyes- was it disappointment ?

" Is everything OK, Lex ? " asked Lana worried.

" Yes, I'm fine. Are you all right, Lana ? "

" Well... my stomach's in knots but apart from that... "

" You'll do great, " he said with a reassuring smile.

" Lex, let me ask you something. For a moment there, I ... .No, never mind, " Lana interrupted herself.

" Go on. What is it that you wanted to say ? "

" I... I thought you looked... disappointed... somehow. "

Lex dropped his hand from the ignition and turned to look at her face, lowering his eyes to rest on the necklace with the green stone she was wearing- " She's still so hooked on the past that she doesn't realise she's letting her life go by, " he thought. However, he couldn't blame her for there were moments he himself yearned for the times Lillian was alive.

" Is it because of this ? Do you think I should have ... ? " asked Lana, following his gaze and unconsciouly grabbing the rock with her right hand.

" No, I understand. You wanted to have something of your parents' with you tonight... They would be proud of you, Lana... "

" Thank you, Lex, " she said with misty eyes.

When Lana and Lex arrived at the museum some of the deepest pockets in Metropolis were already there. Lana clung to Lex's arm as if it were a lifeline and felt his warm reassuring hand covering hers. He seemed to be saying " As long as I'm here, everything'll turn out fine. " and she smiled at him gratefully, unaware of the attention their entrance had attracted. Everybody that mattered in the city had turned to look at Lex and the beautiful woman who was his partner that night- a far cry from the sophisticated, well-off socialites that he had always been linked to. Lex felt something akin to pride to be her escort, to be able to show those stuffy people that there was still a good, pure woman in this world who could see beyond his name and his millions.

Lana's eyes roamed the room and noticed the sidelong glances and whispered talk. She tensed, thinking that none of them knew the real Lex and that they were quick to judge him to be either a rich spoilt playboy or a cruel conniving businessman like Lionel. Her tension communicated to Lex, who turned to find her looking daggers at some of the audience.

" Lana, is everything all right ? "

" The bastards..., " she murmured.

Lex scanned the room trying to identify the source of her anger but he couldn't locate any Inquisitor or Daily Planet reporter amongst the guests.

" Lana, have you seen someone I haven't ? " asked Lex, a worried look on his face.

" How rash they are when it comes to passing judgement on a man they don't really know ! "

" Don't let them get to you, Lana. I've learnt not to, " he said, touched that she should defend him.

" How do you do it ? " asked Lana. "I wish I could..., " she added.

" Alexander ? I hope I'm not interrupting. It's been a long time time, hasn't it ? " said a cultured female voice behind Lana.

" Marion, it has certainly been a long time, " answered Lex with a sincere smile.

" Aren't you going to introduce me to this beautiful lady ? Have you forgotten your manners, Alexander ? " she said, looking straight into Lana's eyes.

" Of course not. Lana, Mrs Marion Dougherty. Marion, Miss Lana Lang- an old friend and former business partner, " added Lex.

" Business partner, you said ? " responded Marion with a glint in her eyes.

" A dear friend and business partner I haven't seen for the last four years , yes. She's the best partner I've had and the best one I'll ever have. We used to own a coffee shop back in Smallville, The Talon. "

" There's no need to explain, Alexander. She's a real lady. I'm still not blind, you know ? What can you say for yourself, Miss Lang ? "

Lana, overwhelmed by this imposing middle-aged woman who Lex seemed to have in such a high regard, turned to him with enquiring eyes.

" Her bark's worse than her bite, Lana. Believe me, " he said smilingly.

" I refuse to believe the young woman who's finally won the heart of Lillian's beloved son has no voice of her own. Well... ? "

" I... I think you've got it all wrong, Mrs Dougherty. We're best friends but..., " answered a flustered Lana looking at a poker-faced Lex from the corner of her eye.

" What she's trying to say, Marion, is that you're too much of a romantic and you're seeing things that are not there, " volunteered Lex.

" I treasure Lex's friendship a lot and it's a pleasure to finally meet someone in this exhibition who actually cares about him, " answered Lana when she managed to find her voice.

" They don't know him like we do, do they ? No matter how hard Lionel tried to sway him to the dark side in his lifetime, there's still a lot of Lillian in him, "she said looking up at Lex with misty eyes.

Lex swallowed the lump in his throat and started to answer chokingly: " Marion, ... ."

" Shh..., " she stopped him raising her hand to his lips. "You don't need to speak. You may fool many a person with your cool facade but we do know better, " she said turning to Lana. " Lillian would be proud of you, Alexander. You're a good man, and don't let them make you believe otherwise. Now, come. You too, Miss Lang. Let's have a look at this marvellous collection you've put together, dear. I know from an informed source you're quite an expert on Impressionism, " said Marion to lighten the mood.

Lex walked round the exhibition rooms in silence flanked by both ladies.It felt odd to relinquish his usual role of protector but he couldn't resent these two women for wanting to shelter him because they made him feel loved and worthy. Marion was an excellent judge of character and her words about Lana showed he hadn't been as careful as he thought. He didn't want people to know how deeply he care about Lana because being his soft spot would put her at the centre of the storm. Moreover, he wasn't ready for her to know the truth when he wasn't sure if she still harboured feelings for Clark. He had to tread softly.

Meanwhile, Lana's mind was in a whirl. Could there be any hint of truth in what Marion had said about Lex's feelings for her? Had she been so absorbed all those years in her relationship with Clark that she had failed to see what Marion had taken for granted at a first glance ? Lex had always been there for her and she had permanently turned to him- and to no one else- for help. There had been times she had caught him observing her and moments of silence between them she had considered to be signs of comfortable camaraderie. Could it be she had been blind for so long ? Lana's musings came to an abrupt end when she spotted a tall broad-shouldered figure making an entrance.

_How are you liking the story so far ? It'll start taking shape in the following chapters so leave your review and you'll soon find out what's in store for your favourite characters._


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar.No Infringement's intended.

**Author's Note**: Happy New Year too you all. I'm posting two brand new chapters for your entertainment. I believe they'll please Lexana and Chlois fans alike. The next posting we'll provide suspense lovers what they've been waiting. Hang on for it'll be worth it !

CHAPTER 4: Reunion

" Honey, are you feeling all right ? "asked a concerned Marion when she saw Lana blanch.

" Yes... It must be the heat. I could use some fresh air, " answered Lana breathless.

Knowing Lana even better than herself, Lex could read in her eyes and her voice that she was lying. A quick glance to the entrance confirmed his assumption, Clark was there and so was his stunning girlfriend wearing a tightfitting black dress with a low neckline. Clark had always had an eye for beauty, he could grant him that.

" Marion, could you ... " started to ask Lex.

" Certainly, Alexander, " interrupted a perceptive Marion. " Come, dear. Let's go to the balcony. I too need some fresh air, " she said addressing Lana and taking her gently by the arm.

" Lex ? " asked an apprehensive Lana.

" Don't worry, Lana, " said Lex caressing her cheek. " Despite our differences, we're both civilized men. And I guess Miss Lane won't risk offending anybody in this room if she wants her old job back."

" I'm not so sure about that, Lex. "

" Go with Marion, Lana. I'll see to this myself. "

" What if she... ? "

" She won't come near you if I have my say in the matter. "

" It's not me I'm worried about, Lex. "

" Thanks for trying to protect me, Lana, but I think I can take care of myself. Marion, please... "

" Come on, honey. Let him do as he says. You're too pale. I wouldn't like you to faint ! " she said dragging Lana to the balcony.

Clark had recognised Lex's back from afar and was surprised to find him there of all places when the front page story was still fresh in the minds of the people from Metropolis. But, most of all, he was upset at seeing Lana as Lex's partner that night.

" What's up, Smallville ? " asked Lois, feeling the tightening of his grip on her arm. "Remember that, unlike you, I'm not made of steel, " she added under her breath. " Is she here ? "

" Lex is here, "said Clark, keeping his eyes fastened on the younger Luthor.

" Oh, damn ! Old cue ball turns up like a bad penny lately. If I suffered from persecution mania I would say he's keeping track of me. Everywhere I go I end up bumping into him "

" I'm sure he must be thinking the same, Lois. He's heading towards us so behave yourself. Why didn't you tell me he was back in town ? "

" Well... You had too much on your plate already. "

" Excuse me, am I interrupting ? " asked Lex with a smirk.

" Lex ? "

" Clark ? "

" You must know Miss Lois Lane, I presume. "

" I do. Although I can't say it's a pleasure. "

" Neither can I. "

" Lois... Keep your mouth shut... " warned Clark in an undertone.

" No, Clark. Let her speak up. I admire honesty above all, you of all people should know that. At least with her I know where I stand. "

" If you set so much store by honesty, why don't you confess to the crime ? " asked Lois boldly.

" I cannot confess to something I have no inkling about. I tell you now as I told you then, Miss Lane, you're barking at the wrong tree. "

" The old devil's dead, Mr Luthor. You cannot blame it on him this time... My, My ! My reporter's instincts didn't fail me last week. There's something going on between the former prom queen and the billionaire after all. "

" Lois !!! " hissed Clark.

" Why don't you let sleeping dogs lie, Miss Lane ? You wouldn't like to jeopadise your future by making a scene in front of the cream of Metropolis society, " warned Lex.

" Lex ? " said Lana taking his arm and leaning on him.

" I'm sorry, Alexander. I couldn't stop her, " said an apologetic Marion.

" It's all right, Marion. Let me introduce you. Clark Kent and Lois Lane, both reporters from The Daily Planet. Clark, Miss Lane, Mrs Marion Dougherty. Clark, are you OK ? You look suddenly pale, " said Lex.

" Smallville ? You shouldn't have taken that cocktail. It's not stuff for a farmboy, " said Lois laughingly, trying to disguise her concern.

" I'm... fine, " said a queasy Clark. " It's too hot in here. I just need some fresh air, " he added, feeling Lex's close scrutiny.

" If you excuse us..., " said Lois, taking Clark by the arm.

" It's a pity you couldn't enjoy the exhibition. Stick to soda next time, Clark, " said Lex ironically.

" Are you OK, Lana ? "

" Yes, I couldn't hide for ever. It was bound to happen sooner or later. It's time for me to move on. He certainly has, " she said with a catch in her voice.

Lex wasn't so sure about that. Not only had Lana appeared hurt when she saw Clark with Lois on his arm but his old friend had lost his composure as well when Lana turned up and made it clear she was with Lex. Come to think of that, he hadn't seen Clark so shaky around Lana since the days she was dating Whitney. It made Lex wonder... .

" What was all that about ? " asked Marion. " You could cut the air with a knife. "

" It's a long story, Marion, and one I don't feel like sharing right now, " answered Lex.

" Wasn't that the woman who... "

" Let it rest. This is supposed to be Lana's night. "

" You're right, Alexander. Honey, you've done a terrific job and, by the looks of it, Metropolis will draw some fat cheques tonight. "

Clark and Lois were talking on the balcony while he regained his strength away from the weakening powers of the kryptonite round Lana's neck.

" How are you feeling, Clark ? "

" Better.Amazing how such a small piece of a rock can render me helpless ! I thought that my being far from Smallville would put an end to all that. Nobody knows of my weakness apart from my parents and three of my closest friends and I'm completely sure they'd never sell me out. "

" Well... she doesn't know your big secret. You yourself told me that was the main reason for your break-up, so we can't say she put on that necklace on purpose. "

" No... but... "

"What's on your mind Smallville ? "

" Lex's too observant. I think he didn't buy the excuse I used and he's always had doubts about me. You don't know him like I do, Lois. Nothing'll stop him until he uncovers the truth. "

"I believe he'll be too busy in the near future to worry about you, Clark. "

"Oh, no ! I know that face, Lois. What's up your sleeve ? I can't worry about you 24-7 if I'm to meet deadlines at work and save the world at the same time ! "

" I can take care of myself, Clark. The General's raised a daughter who's not a weakling. "

" Remind me to have a chat with him. Maybe he can knock some sense into that stubborn head of yours. "

" Clark ? "

" Yes ? "

" Do you still feel something for her ? "

" She was my first love, Lois. "

" I know that but, do you still love her ? "

" I still care about her and that's why I must talk to her. "

" She's a big girl, Clark. Granted, her choice of friends may suck- present company excluded- but, Clark, she may resent your meddling and I think things between you are already too strained. "

" Maybe you're right but I just need to warn her. "

" And you call me stubborn, Smallville ? "

_Please don't forget to leave your review. I'd love some feedback. _

_Go to chapter 5, there's more to read !_


	5. Not Alone

Disclaimer: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar.No Infringement's intended.

**Author's Note**: Here's the second chapter. It's rather short but I hope it'll keep you hooked on the story. Enjoy !.

CHAPTER 5: Not Alone

Despite the tense reunion, the evening had been an absolute success in terms of the money raised for the Pediatric Cancer Association and Lana felt, for the first time in months, that she was actually doing something fruitful with her life. In addition, the event had given her the opportunity to strike up a friendhip with a wonderful woman, someone with whom to share her affection for Lex. Her former partner had so few friends by his side when he needed them most that Lana was forced to put her own life in perspective. Her constant worries certainly looked petty in comparison to Lex's predicament.

Lex drove Lana back to her flat and accepted her invitation for a nightcap. He loved the little apartment and what she'd done with it. For all her loneliness she had made a home out of the place and he envied her for that- neither the castle in Smallville nor his penthouse in Metropolis had that warmth. He longed for a place to call home, somewhere he could actually call his or " ours ", if his dream ever came true.

" I'd like to thank you, Lex, for being there. I couldn't have pulled it off without you and Marion. She's an amazing woman, " said Lana while holding the door open for him to leave.

" She is, isn't she ? I'm pleased you've got on so well together. You know, she was my mother's best friend. "

" I could tell... You miss her, don't you ? "

" All the time, " he answered kissing her on the cheek.

" Lex ? " asked Lana to Lex's back.

" Yes ? " he asked turning round.

" I don't think Lois'll give up. She had that determined look on her face. "

" Sleep tight, Lana. Let me worry about that. "

" Just remember. You're not alone, Lex. "

" Thank you, Lana. Your words mean a lot to me, " he said, surprising her by planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

_Suspense fans, remember the next posting'll just what you've been waiting. Please don't forget to leave your review. I'd love some feedback. _


	6. On the Phone

Disclaimer: Read any of the previous chapters.

A/N: Here comes the suspense element I've been promising since chapter 5 and there's a lot more to come.

CHAPTER 6: On the Phone

" Good evening, The Daily Planet. Lois Lane speaking. "

" Miss Lane, have you checked your desk lately ? " asked a disguised voice she recognised as the one which had provided her with the story that had sent her straight to the sports section.

" My desk ? "

" Open the bottom drawer. You'll find a manila envelope with some sensitive information to help you recover your old job. "

She stretched out her right hand to reach the drawer and, holding the receiver between her left shoulder and her face, she slit open the envelope.

"What's this ? "she asked browsing the contents.

" Proof that Luthor's been lying. You've got photos and schematics of the secret lab as well as a confidential report on the research he's funding. "

" Why didn't you go to the police with this ? "

" Don't you want your Pulitzer, Miss Lane ? "

" I'm just curious. That's all. "

" I want his face on the front page of every major newspaper in the country. I want people to know him for what he is. No matter how hard he tries to convince others he's not a Luthor, he can't escape his heritage. In short, Miss Lane, I want satisfaction for what he's done to me. I'll keep in touch. "

Lois hung up and, looking at the information with a puzzled look on her face, made up her mind not to share the intel with Clark just yet. She'd have to see the lab with her own eyes before confiding in him and convincing him to write the exposé with her. Only with his help would she get Perry White to give her the OK.

Meanwhile, Lex was is in his office at Luthorcorp putting things away in his briefcase when his mobile phone rang.

" Talk to me, Robbins. "

" Everything's ready, Mr Luthor. "

"Have the samples arrived yet ? "

" Yes, I've got them with me. "

"Perfect. Take them to the lab and tell Dr Mason I'll see him in the morning. Good work, Robbins. "

" Thanks, Mr Luthor. "

Lex hung up and dialled another number.

" Is everything set ? "

" We're waiting for your orders, sir. The first part of the plan's already in motion. "

" You' ll do it the day after tomorrow, then, " he said, hanging up when he saw Lana coming through the door.

" Lana ! " said Lex leaving his desk to welcome her.

"Sorry I'm late, Lex, but it's been a tough day at work.

" Your timing's perfect, Lana. I was just making some last minute calls. Let me put some files in the vault and we'll be on our way. "

" Lex, would you mind if we had dinner at home instead ? "

" Not at all. We can order some takeaway from ' Le Canard '. "

" I was thinking of cooking us something. I've got a well-stocked larder. I can prepare us something in no time. '

" Aren't you worn out, Lana ? "

" I find cooking relaxing and it'll be a pleasure to cook for somebody else for a change. "

" Then, I'll be honoured. "

They had finished their mushroom omelettes with green salad and were sipping the last dregs of Chardonnay when Lana's phone rang.

" It's late. Would you rather I answered, Lana ? "

" No, it's all right. I'll take it, Lex. Hello ? "

" Lana ? "

" Clark ? " said Lana looking back at Lex.

"I know it may not be the best time to phone but I couldn't put this off any longer. "

" What is it that you want, Clark ? We've barely barely exchanged a word ever since we left Smallville. What's so urgent ? "

" It's Lex, Lana. You don't know what you're walking into. "

" You lost the right to advise me a long time ago, Clark. I'm a grown-up woman now and I'll do with my life as I please. "

" He's dangerous, Lana. I wouldn't like to see you hurt. "

" He's not you, Clark, " she said her eyes locked on Lex. " He'd never do anything to hurt me. Don't phone again, Clark. Keep your advice for your girlfriend; she needs it more than I do. Goodbye, " she said hanging up on him.

" The nerve of calling me after so many years and all that's happened between us. "

" I can't blame him, Lana. It must have been hard for him to let you go. I know it would have been so for me if I had been in his shoes. He's just trying to protect you. "

" Protect me ? From what ? "

" Any well-meaning person in Metropolis would tell you to stay clear of me, Lana. '

" I don't care about what other people say, Lex, and I thought you didn't either. "

" I don't care as far as it's me they're talking about but you've put yourself in the spotlight by befriending me again, Lana. As much as I treasure our friendship, I feel obliged to warn you that Clark may be right. Your acquaintance with me may cost you a lot more than reading your name in the gossip columns on a daily basis. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you on my account. "

" I won't give up on us, Lex. I'm done living a life that's been planned by others for me. I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. At last I know what I want and I won't let anyone, least of all Clark, tell me what's best, " she said confidently.

"Are you sure this is what you want ? Are you certain I'm worth it ? "

" I've never been so sure of anything in my life. "

_I'm not desperate for feedback- joking, just a little. Remember to leave your commment. I'll appreciate it._


	7. The Trap

Disclaimer: read Chapter 1

A/N: Hi ! Thanks to those of you who've taken the time to leave a review. Remember that feedback's a wonderful tool for the writer-it helps him/her improve and at the same times shows the story is actually being read by somebody. So comments, either positive or negative, are more than welcome.

This update'll be short. Just enough to whet your appetite. Enjoy and until next time !

CHAPTER 7: The Trap

" Dr Mason, will you be able to finish on schedule ? "

"Right on time, Mr Luthor. May I ask you what you're going to use them for ? "

" I'm paying you to do your job, doctor, not to ask questions, " he snapped, flipping his mobile open to answer a call. " Yes ? Are they already in place ? Good. Tonight's the night, then. "

It was ten o'clock in the evening and Superman was surveying the streets of Metropolis from the skies. It had been a busy evening so far. He had had to put out a fire, prevent a head-on collision between two trains and rescue a family from drowning when their van fell into the river. He was yearning to come back home and enjoy a quiet dinner with Lois- well ' quiet ' might not be the correct term to use when describing an evening with his girlfriend- when he heard the Metropolis Art Museum alarm go off.

He supersped to the museum and landed on the roof. Using his x-ray vision he scanned the building to spot any possible intruders and succeeded in locating the thieves in the main exhibition hall. Then, he yanked the skylight open and entered the building.

Lois was typing her exposé on the word-processor at home when, suddenly, a message made her cell ring. She flipped it open and read: Come to MAM asap. Clark.

" What the hell ! I thought only Batman needed a sidekick. It'd better be worth it, Smallville, " she grumbled, putting on a pair of trainers and grabbing her car keys.

She arrived at the museum and called at Clark's mobile once again to no avail. She was starting to get worried and decided to break an entry if necessary. Therefore, she climbed up the fire escape stairs that led to the roof and, once there, found the skylight removed. Big was her surprise when she looked down and saw Superman lying helpless on the floor of the exhibition room. One word immediately came to mind: Kryptonite.

Back in their apartment Lois and Clark talked about what had happened at the museum.

" How did you know where to find me, Lois ? "

" What do you mean ? You sent me a message asking me to meet you there. "

" I sent you no message. "

" You didn't ? So who did ? Who could have known you'd be there ?

" The person that set me up. Someone who knows my weakness for as soon as I came down I felt I was surrounded by kryptonite. '

" But... who could have set you a trap ? You yourself said only five people in the whole world are aware of your weakness and none of us would betray you. "

" There's Lex... "

" Lex ? But he doesn't know... "

" I told you at the exhibition he's too observant. I was right. He didn't buy the lame excuse I used. "

Lex was alone in the living-room of his Metropolis penthouse drinking a glass of bourbon and listening to La Boheme. He would have liked to be with Lana that night but couldn't trust himself-

He was finding it hard to keep an appearance of cool detachment around her lately and thought she'd sense his restlessness.

At about midnight his mobile rang announcing an incoming message: " The package'll arrive in the morning. " He then shut his phone, massaged the tense muscles of his neck and, turning off the lights, went straight to bed.

_Are you intrigued ? Would you like to read what happens next ? Then, let me know. The story's ready just waiting to be published._


	8. The Morningafter revelations

Disclaimer: read Chapter 1

A/N: thanks again for your encouraging reviews. To those of you who are newcomers or haven't left any comment so far, remember that feedback's the best way to show a writer if he's doing the things right. Your impressions are more than welcome.

CHAPTER 8: The Morning After Revelations

Lex got up earlier than usual after a particularly sleepless night. He felt so nervous he chose to skip breakfast and had two cups of strong coffee instead. By seven thirty he had already parked his Porsche in the underground garage and taken the private lift to the top floor of Luthorcorp. The building was deserted when he made his appearance at the office to find the package already lying on his desk.

Eager as he was to unwrap the parcel, Lex took some minutes to hang his long black overcoat from a peg and pour himself a drink before sitting down at his desk and opening his laptop. The moment he had been waiting for so long was finally there. In that package he would find either the answers to many questions or more food for thought. He tore the paper and, opening the plastic case, removed the disc which he then inserted in his laptop.

Information was power- and God knew he had a lot of that- but nothing could compare to the knowledge he now had in his hands, a knowledge for which many a man would likely kill. He opened the drive, took the disc and put it back in its case.

It was nine thirty when his intercom rang and his private assistant announced Lana.

" Let her in, Jennifer. "

" Am I disturbing, Lex ? "

" You're always welcome, Lana. What brings you to my office at this time of morning ? "

" I had to get out. The museum's bedlam. I suppose you've heard the news, haven't you ? "

" I'm afraid I haven't. What's happened ? "

" There was a break-in at the museum last night. "

" Did they steal anything ? "

" No, that's what's called everybody's attention. Nothing's missing and the only thing amiss is the skylight, which was ripped away. "

" What about the security tapes ? "

" The security company sent two people to recover them early in the morning but nothing was registered on them. "

" You mean they were blank ? "

" It appears so. They're working on them but, so far, there's no news. "

Lana and Lex's conversation was cut short by a commotion outside the office, followed by the sudden irruption of two FBI agents into the room.

" I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't stop them, " said an apologetic Jennifer.

" Are you Alexander Joseph Luthor ? " asked one of the agents.

" I am. What can I do for you, gentlemen ? " asked Lex, holding a shaky Lana by her waist.

" We've got an arrest warrant. "

" Lex ? " said a hysterical Lana.

" Calm down, Lana. We'll straighten this out with my lawyer. There's nothing to worry about. "

" Jennifer, call Dr Warren and tell him to meet me at the FBI Headquarters. "

¨ Jackson, handcuff him and read him his rights, " ordered the senior agent.

" Agent, could I have a few minutes to say goodbye before you handcuff me, please ? " asked Lex.

" OK, we'll give you a couple of minutes, Mr Luthor. "

" Lana, come here, " he said, wiping her eyes with his thumbs. " Don't cry. I need you to keep calm, " he added, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Lana wrapped her arms tightly around him and felt Lex's hand slip something into the left pocket of her jacket.

" Lana, keep this safe, " he whispered, grazing her ears with his lips. " Promise me you'll go to Marion's. I need to be sure you're with someone I trust. "

"I'm sorry, Mr Luthor. Time's up. "

"Goodbye, Lana, " he said while Jackson fastened the handcuffs round his wrists.

" Wait ! " cried Lana when they were taking him away.

She rushed to the door and, standing on tiptoe, kissed Lex warmly on the mouth.

" You're worth it, Lex Luthor. You're worth my love, " she said to an overwhelmed Lex.

_How do you like the chapter ? Do you care to know what happens next ? Don't forget to leave your review- positive or negative, both are welcome._


	9. Cashing in a Favour

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1.

A/N: thank you all for your encouraging reviews. Keep them coming you know I love feedback.

Today I'm posting two chapters, taking into account the first one's rather short. I hope you'll enjoy the suspense.

Good reading !

CHAPTER 9: Cashing in a Favour

" Honey, you've hardly touched your breakfast. "

" I don't feel like eating, Marion. The FBI won't let me see him and they look at me as if I had suddenly grown two heads. Everybody has already passed judgement- the FBI, the media, people in the streets- and they have found him guilty. If the Grand Jury thinks the evidence presented by the DA's strong enough, he won't be given a fair trial, Marion. "

" Let's hope it doesn't come to that. He needs you to be strong, Lana. Make an effort and have something to eat. "

" I can't just sit here doing nothing, Marion. "

" He's got the best attorneys in the country, Lana. If they can't help him, nobody can. "

" I know somebody who can help. We haven't been in touch lately but this person's indebted to Lex, and I believe the time's come to cash in a favour. Could I use your phone ? "

Lana went up to her room to look for her organiser and browsed the telephone index. She prayed the number was still the same.

" Good morning, The New York Times. How can I help you ? "

" I need to speak with Miss Chloe Sullivan, please. "

" Hold on, please. I'll put you through. "

" Chloe Sullivan speaking. Can I help you ? "

" Chloe ? " asked Lana hesitantly.

" Lana ? " asked Chloe in disbelief. " Lana ! How long has it been ? "

"Eight years this November. I'm sorry I didn't get in touch before, Chloe. I wasn't sure you'd be happy to hear from me. "

" That's in the past, Lana. We were two immature teenagers who had a crush on the same guy. He chose you over me and it felt like the end of the world. A lot of water has flowed under the bridge since then. "

" You don't know what this means to me, Chloe. I... I don´t know where to start... "

" I think I have an inkling of what this telephone call's about. "

" You do ? "

" Has it got something to do with a charismatic bald billionaire we both know ? "

" Oh, Chloe ! " exclaimed a tearful Lana. " I feel so helpless ! Have you read ' The Daily Planet ' ? I can't believe Clark could stoop so low as to endorse the far-fetched story Lois has written. "

" Lana, I'm going to ask you a question and I don't want you to take offence. Do you trust Lex ? "

" I do. He's always been truthful with me. "

" You know I had my differences with Lex in the past and that my record with the Luthors is far from exemplary. "

" I'm aware of that, Chloe, but Lex isn't his father. He can't be involved in such an abominable project. "

" I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, Lana. He protected me and my father once and we owe him our lives. "

" Will you help him now that he needs you ? "

" I guess I owe him that much. But, Lana, are you prepared to accept whatever I dig up on Lex- even if it doesn't make him look well ? "

" I promised I would stand by him, Chloe. I love him. I don't think I've ever loved anyone this much- not even Clark. Chloe, would you get into trouble with Lois if you gave us a hand ? "

" Let me worry about that, Lana. If Lex comes clean after my research, she'll have to accept that it doesn´t pay to be rash. A little bit of humble pie doesn´t hurt from time to time. "

" Thanks for everything, Chloe. "

"You're welcome. I'll start with my research right away and I´ll contact you with news as soon as I can.

Lana... don't hesitate to call if you need someone to talk to. "

" Thanks for the offer, Chloe. Goodbye. "

_Don't stop here there's another chapter a click away._


	10. A Friend Calls

Disclaimer: read Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 10: A Friend Calls

" Lana, honey, wake up. Lex's coming. "

" Have they dropped the charges ? "

" No, dear, but the judge's released him on bail. "

An exhausted Lex arrived at Marion's accompanied by his lawyer, Dr Warren, and was welcomed effusively by Lana and his host.

" You're staying the night here, Alexander. I've already had another guestroom aired. "

" Marion, I don't think it'd be wise. I wouldn't like you to compromise yourself any further. I've just dropped by because there's something I need to discuss with Lana. "

" You're more than welcome in this house, dear. I'll leave you three alone. "

" Stay, Marion. This concerns you, too. Lana, this is Dr Warren. I've asked him to prepare some documents I'd like you to have. "

" Lex, what's going to happen ? "

" I won't lie to you, Lana. Things don't look to promising for me right now. I don't know where they've got that bogus information from but they seem to have a pretty strong case. They even have confidential memos allegedly signed by me authorizing experiments of dubious morality. I swear to you, Lana, I have never seen those documents in my life. Why don't we sit down and discuss our strategy, Warren ? "

" All right, Mr Luthor. Miss Lang, Mrs Dougherty, we have reasons to believe the DA's going to ask for all Luthorcorp assets and bank accounts to be frozen. Therefore, Mr Luthor's decided to give you both the control of Lexcorp before the measure comes into effect. "

" I'm transferring the majority of my shares to you, Lana, and a fifteen percent to you, Marion. Lexcorp's my baby and I want to protect all my employees. You're aware, Lana, that my company started in Smallville. What's more, it'd have never come to fuition without the participation and trust of the local people who invested their own capital in it. I cannot let them down. I'd like to salvage at least that. Believe me, I'd love to secure everybody's job at my father's company as well, but Luthorcorp's the one which is in the eye of the storm. "

" But, Lex, how am I supposed to run a corporation of such magnitude ? "

" You won't be alone, Lana. That's why I'm giving Marion the other fifteen percent and a vote on the Board of Directors. I know that I should have consulted with you first, Marion, but time's not on our side and you're the only person I trust who has experience in this field. You administered your father's company and, then, your late husband's and you did an amazing job. "

" There's no need to sweeten the pill, Alexander. You know I'd do anything for my dear Lillian's son. "

" All right, then. Read the documents first, ladies, and if you agree with the terms, sign on the dotted line. "

Dr Warren was putting the signed papers away in his briefcase when there was a gentle knock at the study door.

"Madam, there's a Miss Chloe Sullivan asking for Miss Lang. Shall I show her in ? ", said Marion's maid.

" Please, do, Susan. Bring us another pot of fresh coffee with an extra cup as well, " ordered Marion after getting Lana's assent.

" Yes, madam. "

" Chloe ? " asked Lex with a puzzled look.

" Don't get mad at me, Lex. She's here because of me. I was the one who asked for her help. "

"Good morning, everyone. Is there a cup of strong coffee for a sleepless reporter ? "asked Chloe from the doorway.

" Chloe ! " exclaimed Lana, giving her a warm embrace.

" How are you hanging on, Lex ? " asked Chloe over Lana's shoulder. " Is the FBI giving you the regal treatment or have Jackson and Philips reminded you you're a mere mortal like the rest of us ? "

" I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humour, Chloe. How are things in the Big Apple ? " asked Lex with a small smile.

" Boring. I was waiting for something juicy to come my way and Lana's phone call was a godsend. "

" Are you planning on tearing to shreds what remains of my reputation, Chloe ? "

" No, Lex. I'm here to repay a long-due debt and help a friend correct an injustice, " answered a sobbered Chloe.

" Have you found something the Einsteins from the FBI have missed ? "

" Oh, yeah. You're in for a few surprises, Lex. "

_How are you liking the storyline thus far ? Please, leave your comment if you're eager to know what happens next._


	11. The Ultimate Betrayal

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: thanks to all my reviewers and faithful readers. I'm pleased you find this fic interesting and that you're intrigued by the way things are developing. I hope these two new chapters will keep up the suspense and give you some clues to start you thinking on what the heck's going on !

Enjoy ! And don't forget to leave your review, as usual.

CHAPTER 11: The Ultimate Betrayal

Lois had heard of Lex's release from custody thanks to the eight o'clock news. She was getting sloppy and she knew it. Missing an exclusive had resulted in her suffering a half-hour tirade from Perry White, who was starting to regret his decision to give her back her former position.

" What were doing when Luthor left the FBI Headquarters this morning ? Mooning over Blue Tights ? "

" I've got no excuse, Mr White. But I promise you I'll get the scoop on his whereabouts. He can't have vanished off the face of the earth. "

" You'd better, Lane. Else, it's back to Sports or worse, the deaths section. And this time it'll be me who's going to send you there. "

By five o'clock Lois had no clue as to Lex's whereabouts but had developed a splitting headache. Clark had disappeared on one of his secret missions at about twelve thirty, and she got a taxi back home with the idea of taking some aspirin and lying in bed until the following morning. Her plans went awry, however, when the phone rang on her bedside table.

" Shoot ! I should have disconnected the damn apparatus ! " grumbled Lois, turning on the answerphone and getting in bed.

" Good evening, Miss Lane. I'm disappointed in you. I thought I had made myself clear the last time we spoke, " said the disguised voice she'd come to hate so much.

" I've told you never to call me home, " answered Lois, picking up the receiver. " What do you want ? "

" You aren't calling the shots, Miss Lane. You should know better than to play with me. We both know what may happen to a person very close to you if you don't do as I say, " said the voice menacingly.

" Bastard ! I'm done playing your games. Luthor may not be a saint but I'm not a reporter to be the pawn of someone who hasn't got what it takes to do his own dirty work. "

" Lois ? Who are you talking to ? " asked Clark, stepping into the bedroom.

" Remember what's at stake, Miss Lane. "

" We'll be in touch. Goodnight, " snapped Lois, hanging up the phone.

" Who was that, Lois ? What's going on ? "

" How much of the conversation have you heard ? "

" Pretty much. He's blackmailing you, that much I could get. How long has this been going on ? "

" Three months. "

" Three months ! You've been lying to me these three months ! Why ? "

" There was nothing you could do to help. "

" Tell me this hasn't got anything to do with the articles you've been writing on Lex. "

" You don't understand, Clark. "

" What I don't understand is how you could lie to me when you're the one person I don't hide anything from. "

" There are two people I care about that might get hurt if I don't do as he says. "

" So the end justifies the means ? You even had me convinced of Lex's guilt, so much so that I committed the ultimate betrayal. I killed what was left of our friendship by endorsing a libel. What were you thinking, Lois ? "

" Let me tell you why I did it, Clark, before you pass judgement on me. "

" Lex didn't have that chance, Lois. "

" I know and I'd like to turn the clock back, believe me, but I can't. "

" OK. Spit it out ! "

_Do you have any ideas as to what might this man be using to blackmail Lois ? Who's she trying to protect ? I, of course, know the answers but you'll have to keep on reading to find out. There's more a click away !_


	12. Settling a Debt

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Here's the second promised chapter. Sit back and enjoy ! Leave your review, please..

CHAPTER 12: Settling a Debt

" So, thanks to my source in the FBI I could have a look at the evidence... "

" You have friends in high places, Chloe. Despite all my resources, we won't have access to that information until tomorrow when the legal team'll start preparing for the Grand Jury hearing, " said a surprised Lex.

" Well, my source's not exactly high in the food chain but sometimes what you need is to know the people at the bottom of the chain- they're normally the ones that open doors. You know, the cleaning lady, the porter, the ones that usually pass unnoticed. "

" I should remember to give better tips in the future, " said Lex with a smirk.

"It wouldn't hurt. Now, as I was saying, the evidence that's most damaging are those confidential memorandums signed by you- I know, I know, you haven't seen them in your life !- but without them they've got close to zip. The photos could be of any high-tech lab and they can be dismissed as non-relevant by your lawyers because you don't appear on any of them. However, there's the question of the security videos on which you do appear. "

" What security videos ? " asked a puzzled Lex.

" Sigfried and Roy didn't tell you that during the interrogation ? I guess, then, they got that evidence later. The tapes show you and a certain Dr Wang holding a conversation in a lab. Does it ring a bell ? "

" Dr Wang, you said ? "

" Yes. Do you remember when and where this conversation took place, Lex ? The tapes are for real. I know because I had a friend check them to see if they had been tampered with. "

" The meeting took place around a year ago when I shut down a questionable project dad had been funding through Luthorcorp. How did they know about Dr Wang ? The project was supposed to be untraceable. So much so that it took me three years to discover and dismantle the whole operation. "

" They must have an inside source- Dr Wang, I guess, for he appears as the star witness for the prosecution. What's really interesting's the way they'd come across all this information. Apparently, Jackson and Phillips have been on your trail since the time we both put your father behind bars. They'd have loved to see Luthor Sr and Jr in jail and became obsessed with you, Lex. I suppose you're used to this- although this time your stalker's not a woman. Now, they were getting pretty desperate, because the apple seemed to have fallen far from the tree, when they hit the jackpot some three months ago. "

" Three months ago ? That's around the time The Daily Planet printed that front page article on human cloning. "

" Right. I still have to find out what got into Lois for we all know The Planet's not The Inquisitor. Well, according to my source, there's more to Jackson and Phillips than meets the eye. So I did some digging and found out that they have four off-shore accounts under aliases where several thousand dollar deposits find their way in every week. "

" How did you find out about the aliases, Miss Sullivan ? " asked Warren.

" Do I have your word that everything that's said here is confidential ? Your client may not have done anything illegal, as far as we know, but I have broken several state and federal laws during my

research. "

" You have my word, Miss Sullivan. "

" I hacked into the FBI computers and pulled down their files. They've been sloppy because they've used the same aliases they resort to when they go undercover. But things get even more interesting. I've traced the phone calls they received and a number appears on a regular basis. I've checked it out and discovered the calls were redirected from Spokane to Sydney, from there to Kuala Lumpur, and then to Surrey. "

" Surrey, England ? "

" Yes, the old homeland, Lex. Can you think of anyone in old England that may bear a grudge against you ? "

" I know of one but I think the reason of our disagreement isn't worth all this trouble, " said Lex musingly.

" Could you give a name, Lex ? "

" Certainly, but I believe it'll be a dead end. Hardwicke. Sir Hardwicke. Victoria's father. "

_Well... what do you think about this installment ? Any hunches ? _


	13. Coming Clean

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: I appreciate all the reviews and the fact that most of you are intrigued with the plot.

A/N 2: To the reader who's left an unsigned comment asking whether I was planning on villifying Clark, taking into account I'm showing a good Lex, the answer's ' no '. I like Clark and no one can say there's a trace of evil in him so what you're suggesting is out of the question.

I'm sorry if you're not pleased with my portrayal of Lex but you won't find him as totally evil in any of my stories. He may do a questionable thing on occasion but in my fics he'll remain essentially good. If you deem him wholly evil, then Michael's work and that of the writers has been in vain. I'm not blind... Lex isn't pure- he hasn't be and never will be Clark. He's human while Clark is a man out of this world, an ideal that we wish could exist.

That said, here are two new chapters for you to enjoy. Keep the reviews coming !

CHAPTER 13: Coming Clean

Lois got up of the sofa, pressed the eject button on the DVD player and removed the disc. A couple of minutes went by before Clark uttered a word.

" Why did you keep this to yourself so long ? I could have used my powers to help you. "

" I don't see how, Clark. For one thing, we don't know where this was shot and, for another, we haven't got a face to go with the voice I'm sick and tired of listening to on the phone. "

" What does he want ? "

" He wants satisfaction for something that Lex has allegedly done to him, and if I don't help him do it ... "

" He's threatened to do something to her ? "

"Well, the truth of the matter is... I haven't told you the whole story. He's not only threatened to kill Lucy but you. "

" Me ? " asked Clark surprised. " And why are you so worried about me, Lois ? "

" He knows your secret, Clark, " said Lois gravely.

" But how ? Do you think ... ? Nah ! If Lex had discovered the truth- as I think he has- he wouldn't have gone to the extreme of putting himself and his reputation on the line. But the person who's behind this must be someone that knows both of us, or that's acquainted with somebody Lex and I know. I wonder what the connection is... "

" I agree. Lex has always been worried about improving his public image; he's learnt how to use the media, and mainly the papers, for that purpose. I'm convinced he wouldn't run the risk of spoiling his chances of redeeming the Luthors' reputation by pulling this stunt. What about Luthor Sr ? He knew your secret, didn't he ? "

" Lionel ? "

" Yes, cue ball's daddy. It wouldn't be the first time a Luthor who's presumed dead turns up alive and kicking, Smallville. "

" No, Lois, it's impossible. I saw his body in that coffin with my own eyes and he was definitely not alive. There's no way he could have risen from the dead to do this. "

" We both know there was no love lost between Lex and his father. Bringing down the son that sent him to jail might be a pretty good incentive to leave the side of the guy with the trident, don't you think ? What if Lionel was submitted to one of those experimental treatments the Luthors always seem to be behind ? "

" I don't buy it. You've been watching too much Sci Fi Channel, Lois. "

" And that's coming from someone who's lived half of his life in the world capital of meteors and freaks ? Never say never, Smallville."

_Do you think Lionel was involved in some way ? Don't stop reading, there's another chapter a click away._


	14. Treading Softly

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

Here's the second chapter in this installment.

CHAPTER 14: Treading Softly

Despite his reservations about the wisdom of staying at Marion's, Lex let himself be talked into occupying the guestroom across Lana's. The morning had been pretty full of surprises, and with Chloe's arrival, he had had to put off the conversation he was so eager to hold with Lana . Accepting Marion's offer would give him time to catch up on some sleep where he felt actually welcomed and, at the same time, would bring him closer to Lana. It would be the first time they would sleep under the same roof, and he felt like a lovesick teenager. He couldn't wait to be alone with her to talk about what he thought he had heard her say before the FBI took him away. In fact, her words had caught him unawares, so much so that he thought he had dreamt the whole thing. He needed to know whether she had meant it, but he didn't want to press the issue, so he approached her carefully.

"Lana, I'm sorry to have put you through all this. "

" It not like you've planned it, Lex. I know you'd never do anything to hurt me- at least, not consciously. I'm worried about you, Lex. "

" I can't lie to you, Lana. Until Chloe turned up with the results of her research I felt I had a very slim chance of proving my innocence. She's really lifted my spirits and I have you to thank that for. "

" You don't resent my calling her, do you ? I had my doubts about contacting her at first, taking into account she's Lois' cousin but, then, I remembered you'd told me your father couldn't buy her off and... "

" It was the wisest thing to do, Lana. The new evidence she's mentioned may be the trump card they've got, but tracing the FBI agents' phone calls and bank accounts was a stroke of genius. Now, we know where to start. "

" Lex ? " asked Lana hesitantly.

" Yes ? " he answered, wondering if she'd refer to the kiss she'd given him before the agents took him away. "

" There's something that's been bugging me... "

" What is it ? "

" The disc you slipped into my pocket... What does it contain ? It must be something really important to you, considering it's the only thing you wanted to protect from the FBI. "

" Have you still got it ? "

" Of course. I asked Marion to put it away in her safe. "

" Perfect. As to what it contains... suffice it to say that if it fell in the wrong hands, it might bring about death and leave many people unprotected. I know we both agree that the trait we most value in a human being is honesty, Lana. Trust me, it's not my intention to hide anything from you but knowing what's on that disc would only put you in a vulnerable position. Having such knowledge would give you the power to hurt someone you still care a lot about. "

" Who, Lex ? If I can't know the whole truth, at least give me that. "

" The man you're still in love with. "

" What makes you think that ? "

" You mean... what makes me think you could hurt him ? "

" No. Lex. What makes you think I'm still in love with him ? "

"The way you look at Lois every time you come across her. "

" Do you think I'm jealous ? "

" Aren't you ? "

" I thought I had made myself clear when I said goodbye to you last time, Lex. My affections lie elsewhere. "

" Do they ? "

" You should know the answer to that question by now, " she said, wrapping her arms round his neck.

" I just needed to be sure I hadn't heard wrong the first time, " he added with a smile.

" Have I ever told you you have a beautiful smile, Mr Luthor ? "

" Do I ? " he asked smiling broadly.

" Are you fishing for compliments ? "

"It doesn't hurt to try, " he added, lowering his head to meet her lips.

" You're very good at distraction techniques, Mr Luthor. But I haven't forgotten what we were talking about. Has the information on the disc got anything to do with the secret Clark's never wanted to share with us ? "

" It has. "

" Well... if I've lived so many years in the dark, I can certainly wait a little bit longer. Besides, we've got bigger fish to fry, Lex. "

All in all, Lex believed he'd managed the situation pretty well. Still, he didn't kid himself for, knowing Lana as he did, sooner or later he'd have to confide in her. Keeping secrets from her had cost Clark her love and trust, and he wasn't going to let that happen to their budding relationship. He wasn't ready to lose the only woman he'd ever loved besides his mother.

_Did the chapter confirmed your assumptions about what was on the disc or not ? Are you willing to find out more ? Leave your review !_


	15. Coming To The Rescue

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews and for staying with me until the end of this fic. I'm pleased to know that even Lexana haters got hooked !

Here's the final installment- splitted up into two separate chapters. Enjoy and don't forget to leave your last comment !

CHAPTER 15: Coming to the Rescue

" The Daily Planet, Clark Kent speaking. "

" Clark ? It's Chloe. We need to talk. "

" Good morning'd be a nice opening statement, Chloe. Don't you think ? "

" Good morning, Clark. I'm sorry but we haven't got much time. Lex can't afford it. Would you like to straighten up the mess Lois has helped create ? "

" How did you get wind of this ? "

" Hey, Clark ! Remember who you're talking to. I've always had a knack for smelling a good story. "

" It must be a family trait. "

" Well, that's arguable. I'm certainly more level-headed than my coz. "

" Where shall we meet ? "

" At Java's in half an hour. "

" See you then. "

" Bye, Clark. "

After two foamy lattes, Chloe had brought Clark up to speed and was expecting his reaction.

" England ? "

"Surrey, to be more exact. Lex could only think of a name: Sir Hardwicke. "

" Victoria's father ? "

" Yes. Apparently, a few years ago Lex realised father and daughter were trying to beat him at his own game and he turned the tables. So much so that the attempted coup cost Hardwicke a lot of money- money he couldn't afford to lose. "

" But why didn't Hardwicke do anything about it before ? "

" Well, Lex doubts he's the one behind this but it wouldn't hurt to investigate the lead. And I thought you could use your speed and other powers to help in the investigation. "

" I guess I owe him. "

" You bet ! "

" Chloe ? "

" Yes ? "

" I think he knows. "

" That Lois blew it this time ? Yeah, Clark, he definitely does ! "

" I mean, he knows my secret. Have you read about the false alarm at the museum last week ? "

" Yes. What about it ? "

" I believe he set me a trap. The place was loaded with kryptonite. "

" Remember you've pissed off a lot of people in this city, Clark. Don't jump to conclusions so quickly. "

" Yes, you're right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. "

" Well... will you help in the investigation, then ? "

" I'm on my way, " said Clark, speeding away.

For someone who was bankrupt, Sir Hardwicke led an expensive lifestyle. The castle he and Victoria lived in put Lex's mansion to shame, and Clark could tell it wasn't a sham- the knight had either married money or done some pretty good business.

Fooling security had been a piece of cake for Clark, who was now browsing the contents of Sir Hardwicke's safe.

" Chloe, " he murmured, " we've just hit the jackpot. "

_To find out who was behind the plot against Lex and what it was actually about, click to read the final chapter._


	16. A Matter of Trust

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

And here's the end. Good reading !

CHAPTER 16: A Matter of Trust

Lex couldn't believe his luck- not only did he have the love of the girl of whom he'd secretly dreamt for years, but he also had Chloe's frienship and, surprisingly, Superman's. He had almost given up on him but it seemed the ties that had bound them together that fateful day, when Lex drove his Porsche off the bridge, had survived the rough waters after all. It was thanks to Superman and the evidence the superhero presented to the judge that Lex was finally acquitted.

" It seems you were wrong for a change, Lex. Sir Hardwicke was behind the plot. Though you were right about something... the scheme had nothing to do with what had happened between you and Victoria, " said Lana.

" And my cousin Lois was also right. "

" Lois ? " asked a surprised Lex.

" She thought your old man also had a hand in this. She actually believed he'd risen from the dead to seek revenge ! " said Chloe melodramatically.

" God forbid ! "exclaimed Lex and Lana.

" What still puzzles me is how Hardwicke and Lionel managed to fool you, Lex. Didn't you suspect they were both partners when you shut down the project ? " asked Chloe.

" My father was a master at covering his tracks, Chloe. "

" I wonder... Now that we know all this, don't you suspect foul play in your father's death ? " asked the reporter.

" You mean, he could have been murdered in jail, Chloe ? I don't rule it out. There was a lot at stake. Creating the perfect soldier through genetic manipulation and cloning him to provide first world countries with invincible armies may sound preposterous, but in the world we live in today... it'd certainly be a goldmine. "

" I can see a glint in your eyes, Lex, " said Chloe laughingly. " Are you having second thoughts ? "

" I guess I can still do without a few extra bucks, " added Lex with a smirk.

A couple of days later, Lex drove his Porsche all the way to The Daily Planet. His arrival at the paper didn't go unnoticed, and the floor got absolutely quiet when he got out of the lift. Walking purposefully towards Clark's desk, Lex could feel the eyes of the reporters and secretaries on him but he dismissed them with his trademark coolness. He was there on a mission, and he intended to carry it out.

" Clark ? "

" Lex ? "

" Could we have a word in private, please ? "

" Mr Luthor, would you accept my sincere apologies ? " asked an unusually demured Lois.

" I'd have done the same you did if the lives of people I love had been at risk, Miss Lane. I don't blame you. Clark, shall we ? " asked Lex gravely.

" Certainly, " answered Clark, looking back at Lois. " Come this way, Lex, " he told him, showing him the way to the stairs that led to the roof.

They looked at each other in silence for a couple of minutes until Lex spoke up.

" I seem to be always in your debt, Clark. "

" What are you talking about, Lex ? "

" Don't you dare lie to me any more, Clark. I'm not a fool and you shouldn't treat me like one. "

" What are you going to do about it ? "

" You'd better destroy this, Clark, " he said, handing him the security disc from the museum. " There are no copies. You have my promise. "

" Does she know ? "

" Unlike you, Clark, I keep no secrets from her. "

" What about Hardwicke ? "

" After this fiasco, I don't think he'll run the risk of being committed to an asylum, " responded Lex ironically.

" How do I know you won't betray me, Lex ? "

" I guess it's just a matter of trust. "

Would Superman ever be able to trust Lex Luthor ? Only time would tell.

_Well, what do you think of the resolution ? Did you like the story as a whole or was it disappointing ? I'd appreciate your final review so don't forget to leave your last impression. Thanks for reading._


End file.
